Bendy and Stunty
Bendy and Stunty is the 2nd test of the Bendy series. It was released on March 10th, 2018, at the 11th hour, at 11:50 PM CDT. Production Around July 2017, when Seth made the wiki of the series, he came up with The Girl about a few days ago, but eventually, he was thinking of adding more ideas into the series, which he would come up with this episode, which was originally titled as Stunty the Stunt Guy and a few more throughout 2017. Eventually, after The Girl was completed, Seth decided to begin production on this episode, when it was still called Stunty the Stunt Guy at the time, so he eventually decided to get Isaac Anthony to do Casper, when he was called Scaredy at the time and Finley Small to do Eric. Seth eventually showed some images, thumbnails, and a preview of the episode to some people on discord, and some onto YouTube, so people can see what the episode was gonna be like in the first place around the autumn of 2017. Meanwhile in production, the episode was originally gonna have Seth himself voicing the Stunty character, although later on through production, Kareem Chaaban got the role of Stunty instead. Later, on December 25, 2017, Seth accidentally leaked the release date as March 9th, 2018 of the episode, whether it was intentionally gonna be that release date as a secret or was originally said to be released on a different time period. On January 5, 2018, Seth decided to push the release somewhere around January 2018 as Seth claimed that the episode was almost finished. Seth Cardona ultimately kept delaying the episode because of depression, sickness, and suicidal thoughts. As time went by, the episode was pushed to somewhere around January-February of 2018, but then the release date was revealed to be released on January 26th, 2018, then to February 2, 2018, then February 9, 2018, and then to February 16, 2018. Later, around the early of March 2018, Seth revealed to some that some of the lines for the episode went completely lost or possibly deleted, thus the episode was delayed once again and was given an unknown release date. Eventually, around nighttime of March 10, 2018, Seth Cardona joined in a call with Drew Bromley, Ashley Russell, and Max and was shown editing and finishing the episode by using a trial version of Filmora with Scratch. The episode was then finally released on March 10th, 2018 at the 11th hour, at 11:50 PM CDT, while he was still in the group chat with those three. Plot Stunty invites himself to Bendy's House, which Bendy doesn't approve, however Eric does. Eric and Stunty do stuff together, while Bendy and Roundy try to ruin it for them. Stunty then reveals that he had a home the whole time, causing Bendy and Roundy to be filled with joy, whereas Eric gets completely upset about this. Characters * Bendy * Roundy * Eric (First Official Appearance) * Stunty (Debut) * Casper (Debut) * CyanFoot (Debut) * Rusty (Debut) * BendsTV Narrator (Debut) Voice Actors * Seth Cardona - Bendy, Rusty, and the BendsTV Narrator * Samuel Kosch - Roundy * Isaac Anthony - Casper and Cyanfoot * Kareem Chaaban - Stunty * Finley Small - Eric Trivia * This episode is dedicated to Seth's mom's cousin (March 1977 - October 6th, 2017), who died on October 6th, 2017 by committing suicide, in fact Seth went to his funeral which is why it's dedicated to him. * This is the only test of the series to contain Bendy in the title * This marks the first official appearance of Eric, while he did appear in The Girl, it was only a brief cameo appearance. * This marks the first appearances of Stunty, Casper, CyanFoot, Rusty, and the BendsTV Narrator. * This was the test of the series that was released in 2018, while The Girl was released in 2017. * This is the last episode to be made in 2017, despite the fact it released in 2018. * In one scene of the episode, Bendy says and who the hell are you suppose to be?, making this the first time a Bendy episode have a slight swear word. ** Seth Cardona also says that there will be slight swears in some episodes (Hell, damn, ass, piss, bastard etc.) * Seth was actually finishing the episode while being on a group chat with Drew Bromley (AzUrArInG), Ashley Russell (AshleyTheOptimistic), and Max (PuffyAnimations/Pufferfishmax). * This would be the first appearance of Stunty * The is the only time Eric is seen as a black bend, he would later become dark gray afterwards. ** This is also the only episode were Eric is voiced by Finley Small, who was fired on November 18th, 2018, due to him copying Seth constantly. ** Originally Duncan Burden was gonna took over the voice of Eric, although he later claimed that he felt uninterested with the series, it was then decided that Cameron Wilson would take over the role of Eric, however he eventually decided to quit the internet, only for him to come back a few days after, but left the show again, thus Felipe Sepulveda got the role instead. * Originally the title of the episode was gonna be called Stunty the Stunt Guy but it was later changed to Bendy and Stunty, most likely to make sure Bendy is the main focus of the episode, as he and Roundy would try to make plans to get rid of Stunty in their house. Gallery Production PreBendyAndStunty.png|Original Storyboard for the Episode made in August 2017 OriginalEricAndStunty.png|Eric and Stunty's original designs OldEric.png|The Original Design for Eric BendyIc.png|An old Bendy icon made during very early production of Bendy and Stunty SethCBendy.png|The first version of the logo of the series that was made during production of Bendy and Stunty BendyEp2Thumb.png|Thumbnail of Bendy and Stunty during production of the episode Bendy2018.png|A new design of Bendy that was made during production of Bendy and Stunty Bendland Flag.png|The original Bendland flag made by Seth Cardona during production of Bendy and Stunty EricMoon.png|An old picture of the original design of Eric made in the same day it was released in Dailymotion Category:Episodes Category:Season 1